


Courage

by LaKoda0518



Category: Glee
Genre: Bottom Kurt, Bottom Kurt Hummel, Courage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Ficlet, First Time, M/M, Nervousness, Top Blaine, Top Blaine Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaKoda0518/pseuds/LaKoda0518
Summary: After the West Side Story performance, Kurt and Blaine go back to Blaine's to celebrate with their first time. A short drabble concerning Kurt's thoughts on the matter.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there lol I've never written Klaine fanfic before until today so I'm extremely new to the whole fandom here even though I watched the series when it first aired. I actually write for Johnlock in the Sherlock fandom but this couple just keeps coming back and I wanted to give them a try ❤️ hope you enjoy!

_ “I wanna go to your house…” _

The words echo in Kurt’s head as his back hits the mattress a little too softly. His mind is fuzzy and his heart feels like it’s going to beat right out of his chest; yet the only thing in the world that truly matters is looking at him with those big brown puppy-dog eyes and he’s melting before he can even draw his next breath. The sheets rustle softly beneath them as Blaine shifts from his position above Kurt and lays down beside him instead. 

_ Less assertive, less threatening; lying side by side gives us an equal footing.  _

Of course, Blaine thinks of everything; he always has. Kurt chews his bottom lip as he reasons with himself. Yes, it’s their first time. Yes, he’s nervous, but somehow Blaine seems so cool under the immense pressure that seems to settle around them.  _ How does he do it? _

A soft smile spreads over Blaine’s features as he lets one of his knees rest on top of Kurt’s. It’s their first point of contact since they settled into Blaine’s bed and Kurt can feel the tension thrumming through both of their bodies like an electric current through a live wire. It’s hot and cold, loud and quiet all at the same time, but the underlying hint of excitement persuades his courage to make an appearance. 

_ His courage. _

A simple word with big meaning, both in general as well as in their relationship. It had been the first text Kurt had ever received from the Dalton boy and it had turned his entire life around. It was Blaine who had taught him how to love himself; it was Blaine who had taught him that courage wasn’t always a roaring lion but that it could sometimes even be the tiny cry in the back of his throat when he was broken beyond repair yet continued to fight anyway.

Tonight, his courage came in the form of trust. 

Pushing his insecurities aside, Kurt lets his hand come up to rest on Blaine’s shoulder and the heat from the crooner’s body seems to light yet another small fire somewhere deep in the pit of Kurt’s stomach. It’s all too much yet not enough all at once, but he finds himself feeling even more vulnerable than before. Everything that they do from this point on will change the course of their lives in one way or another and that fact both terrifies and excites him. 

The soft chuckle that escapes Blaine’s lips draws Kurt’s focus from his own thoughts, redirecting itself to hone in on a particular lock of hair that has come loose from Blaine’s signature perfectly-gelled swoop. From that one little imperfection, there comes a sudden realization that Kurt is not alone in the newness of the territory ahead of them and a warm feeling of comfort settles in his chest. Blaine’s hand inches forward and closes around his wrist, holding him close, grounding him, as their eyes meet and a silent promise passes between them: together or not at all.


End file.
